Dahariel
Dahariel Introduction Dahariel is Astaad’s second, from the Pacific Isles.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 He trained Andromeda with the sword and to be a warrior. About Species * Angels Age * one of the old ones Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Allegiance * Astaad Powers & Abilities * Warrior and Swordsman Occupation / Position / Title * Fight trainer * Second-in-Command-to: Astaad Habitat / Residence / Origins * Stationed in Astaad's area of the Refuge Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Ruling Style (for Archangels, ruling angels) * He rules with fear—his vampires at his home cower at the sound of an angel's wings.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Radiates violence and strength.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * He looks like he might just be capable of beating a man with such heartless precision that nothing whole remained.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Highly intelligent and rational, but seemingly emotionless * Icily practical * “Dahariel is not a good man. He hurts people. Sometimes he hurts people who aren’t full-grown.” — Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Cruel, dangerous angel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 5 * Dahariel was not known for his kindness.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 5 Physical Description * Hawk-faced Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Wings patterned like an eagle’s Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * brown and black wings. Love Interests * Michaela Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 38 Connections * Family: * Daughter: Andromeda (secretly) * Former Lover: Lailah — Andromeda's mother * Current Lover: Michaela— his latest lover Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 38 * Second-in-Command-to: Astaad * Secret Mentor: Andromeda (with sword, combat, survival) * Co-Suspects: Nazarach, Anoushka (for Noel and Sam's beatings) Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * * Dahariel alone had seen Andromeda as a person; he put a blade in her hand and taught her what he knew best. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Andromeda sparred with Galen and Dahariel in secret to keep up her skill.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Andromeda and Dahariel’s relationship was a small, tightly defined thing. He taught her to fight and how to understand the complexity of angelic politics. That was all. And it was all it would ever be. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Dahariel's Lessons & Training He secretly trained Andromeda since childhood... * First lesson of battle. Think. Do not be stupid.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 7 * Dahariel had taught Andromeda that skill of finding sleep under any condition over a hundred years of training. A warrior who could sleep where he or she had the chance, was a warrior who’d last longer in battle—or in enemy hands. Sleep is a weapon. It rejuvenates and heals. Use it like any other weapon at your disposal. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Kept up her skill by sparring with Dahariel and Galen behind walls that protected her secret. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Dahariel had taught her how to assess a threat situation. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * if she asked, he spoke to her about angelic politics and how to understand the complexity of it. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * Galen and Dahariel both having taught her to be honest with any partner in battle. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Sameon, "Sam" * Naasir * Galen * Refuge * Astaad Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss Sam points him out while giving Elena a tour of the Refuge. He gives her a curt nod then walks to Astaad's area.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Raphael names him as one of the angels in the Refuge at the time of Noel's beating.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Raphael said Dahariel is Astaad's, and will require more care—he is integral to the smooth running of Astaad's territory. Raph can't go after them without risking war. Dahariel appeared disgusted by the attack on Sam, but his house is full of vampires that fear angel wings.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Dahariel is the strongest of the three suspects (Nazarach, Anoushka), most coldly intelligent—leaving that decapitated head on Anoushka's pillow was the kind of calculated threat Dahariel might make. If it is him, he has struck close to home—one of Astaad's favorite concubines was found eviscerated yesterday.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Maya discovered that Dahariel is keeping a vampire that was Made before he became a man—five hundred years ago—in a private cage for his entertainment. He tortures him slowly. He signed on with him for four decades to get protection against other angels. It's not enough for Astaad to stop him. Raphael says he'll offer to buy the boy's contract—for Jason.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda tells Naasir that Dahariel is her other mentor with the sword.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 Nassir told him that Andromeda had been kidnapped by Xi. Nassir sensed there was a deeper connection than even Andromeda realized because he taught her without any demands. Dahariel peomised to take his squadron to join Galen’s.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 5 Quotes : "Dahariel appeared disgusted by the attack on Sam," Raphael said, his expression impenetrable, "but his home is filled with vampires who all but whimper at the sound of an angel's wings." ... What was Dahariel doing to elicit the same reaction from almost-immortals who'd lived hundreds of years?Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Refuge